Noah to Go (TDTROTD)
The six teams are informed by the host to race from the hall to the mountain named after him, a strong rivalry strengthens between a book worm and normal guy, however in the end, an old cheater has been cheated out of their own game. Plot The episode starts off with Chris doing a recap of the previous episode, he mentions that he has high hopes of a fight breaking out between Noah and Dave but shrugs it off for the time being. At the Confused Bears shelter, Noah chats with Owen about a date with Emma however he is rudely interrupted when Dave cuts in, claiming that Emma is only interested in tough guys or already has a boyfriend, Noah angrily tells him to move on from Sky but Dave refuses. The two almost get into a fight until Sam steps in and breaks it up. The Hamsters all happily chat in their shelter about their reward, Gwen cuts in to thank Trent, who brushes it off as just trying to help the team. The conversation is finished when Chris uses the megaphone to inform of the campers to meet him at the dock of shame. As they meet up at the docks, Chris greets them and tells them of the challenge, the teams have race from the dock all the way to the finish, when Topher asks where the finish is, Chris answers but pointing at Mount McLean, several or the contestants are worried but all of them are runed off when Chris uses his megaphone. With Team Amazon, Sky volunteers to go first should there be any traps, Sugar suggests going into the min shaft but this fails when the team blow it off, in the confessional Eva says that she knows that Sugar only wants to team to lose so she can frame Sky but claims to have her eye on Sugar. As Sugar and Sky argue, Team Chris, Team Victory and the Hamsters pass them and reach the base of the mountain. DJ offers take point but LeShawna kindly asks Brick to do it, who accepts. As the teams start to climb, Ella is pushed by Sugar, she nearly falls until she is caught by Topher, when asked if okay, Ella blushes and nods. Sugar is lectured by her teammates for doing it, a snowball is thrown at Sugar and the thrower is reviled to be Alejandro, who taunts the team for arguing instead of focusing on the challenge. As the Hamsters, Team Victory and Team Chris reach the finish line, they all cross the line, which Chris re-watches and announces that the winners are in-fact Team Victory, Team Chris came in second and the Hamsters in third. While the Amazon's stop partway near the finish, Sugar releases a fart and causes an avalanche to fall on them, causing the Confused Bears and the Villainous Vultures to pass and reach the finish. The Amazons show anger and rage towards Sugar, who in turn blames it on the team, although mostly Sky and Jasmine. At the Campfire ceremony, the Amazons still all glare at Sugar. As Chris announces the names of the safe members, it stops between Sky, for whatever reason and Sugar, who cost her team the win. The loser is shown to be Sugar, who in turns says that Sky should be eliminated but is knocked out when Eva throws a rock in her face and is taken onto the boat of losers. Meanwhile with the Confused Bears, Sam is happy that they didn't lose but Dave bitterly tells him that they didn't win, Noah, tired of his constant complaining finally tells him to "Shut Up", like before, the two nearly get into a fight but this time, Ezekiel breaks it off and orders them to talk about it in the morning, as the camera shows Noah and Dave send glares towards the other, Chris signs off the episode. Cast * Heather, Scott, Sammy, Harold and Cody appear but have no lines, however Harold is heard cheering with the rest of his team. Trivia * The episode title Noah to Go is based off a quote "Nowhere to go". * Despite being named after him, Noah has a minor role in this episode, the only parts that focus on him are the beginning and the ending.